My heart full of love
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: Una chica perdidamente enamorada, un chico completamente confundido y todo por culpa de esa extraña pocion... One-shot SxM ¡¡¿Eso es amor!


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece...**

_Esta historia esta basada en el CD drama de Soul Eater, solo se encuentra traducida una sola parte de ese CD es por eso que yo decidi completar lo demas, espero que les guste..._

* * *

**Spirit POV**

Comencé a mezclar los ingredientes de mi poción.

-¡Perfecto! con esto podre dar por terminado mi investigación- murmure para mi mismo- Bien, ahora viene lo inevitable…

Bebí el contenido de mi recipiente de un solo trago, podía sentir un ligero cosquilleo en mi garganta.

Todo a mí alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, miles de colores comenzaron a nublar mi vista al igual que mis sentidos, además de que poco a poco comenzaba a perder el equilibrio…

* * *

Me encontraba en una pequeña habitación donde la música resonaba en aquel lugar, gire mi cabeza para después tener una gran hemorragia nasal…

Me sentía como en el paraíso.

-Kyaa~ miren, miren quien está aquí es spirit-sempai- susurro una linda jovencita mientras me señalaba.

De pronto todas las chicas que se encontraban presentes comenzaron a acercarse hasta mí.

-aaah~ te amo Death Scythe-sama eres el mejor- dijo una pelirrubia mientras me abrazaba por la espalda- cásate conmigo, por favor.

-¡Claro que no! Spirit-sama es solo mío- dijo otra jovencita mientras me jalaba de la manga de la camisa- ¿verdad que si?

- Oh no tienen que pelear por mi chicas, hay suficiente spirit para todas…-les dije con una sonrisa.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre mí…

-¡Nyaa~ spirit-sama te adoramos…!- murmuraron a coro.

* * *

-Lose, ustedes también lo son…-decía entre carcajadas mientras las abrazaba- claro, siempre he sido un tipo tan genial…

-papa…-susurro una voz a lo lejos no logre identificarla pero me era muy familiar…-papa… deja de abrazar a la almohada y murmurar cosas sin sentido… papa.

Esperen, esa voz es de…

-¡Maka…!-exclame sorprendido.

-Oye, ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto curiosa.

-¿Ah…? ¡No, no es nada!- dije mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza- Oh, es verdad, recuerdo que shinigami-sama me había pedido que le ayudara con unos asuntos, bueno me tengo que ir, sayonara~

Salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude en dirección al cabaret que con regularidad asisto, la verdad es que shinigami-sama no me había pedido ninguna ayuda... bueno eso creo yo, pero no me importa porque hoy será el mejor día de mi vida, gracias a mi nueva poción que por cierto llamare _'gently sweet'_. **(N/A: No se me ocurrió ningún nombre Dx)**

* * *

**General POV**

**En la Death Room…**

-Hump… No entiendo porque spirit-san tarda tanto, se supone que me había prometido que me ayudaría a arreglar todo este desorden…-se quejo el Dios de la muerte mientras volteaba a ver todo el desorden.

Producto de una noche de reunión-fiesta- junto con todas la Death scythes…

Suspiro resignado.

-Bueno creo que le pediré ayuda a Sid el solía ayudarme en momentos como estos.

* * *

**Maka POV**

Mire por un momento más la puerta, papa había actuado de una forma extraña, bueno viniendo de el creo que eso no debería sorprenderme, di media vuelta lista para ir directo a mi habitación y encerrarme a estudiar para el examen de la próxima semana, sin embargo, note que sobre la mesa había un extraño liquido derramado era algo espeso y el color un verde oscuro. Hice una mueca de asco en cuanto lo olí, apestaba igual o peor que Black star cuando este no se bañaba por días. Rápidamente limpie la mesa, una vez que termine me fui a mi habitación para ahora si ponerme a estudiar.

...4 días después ~

Desde hace cuatro días papa se la ha pasado en la casa y eso comienza a fastidiarme, ya he intentado muchas veces pedirle que se vaya y me deje tranquila pero cada vez que intento decírselo siempre cambia el tema.

-Papa ¿Qué haces?- pregunte curiosa mientras veía de cercas a mi padre quien se encontraba sacando unos extraños frascos de los cajones.

-Oh, no es nada interesante- respondió algo nervioso- ¿Maka puedo pedirte un favor?

-Sí, ¿qué ocupas?

-Necesito que vayas a la tienda y me consigas estas cosas- dijo mientras me entregaba una hoja de papel.

-Ok~

Salí de la casa pero antes de caminar hacia la tienda recordé que debía de devolver el libro a la biblioteca o de lo contrario me quitarían el permiso, regrese a la casa y saque el libro, note que mi papa no estaba presente ¿Habrá ido al baño? Tome el vaso que se encontraba sobre la mesa y bebí su contenido, el sabor era algo dulce y además sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la garganta.

Coloque el recipiente en el mismo lugar y camine directo a la tienda.

* * *

**Spirit POV**

Abrí la puerta del baño para luego caminar hasta la habitación y continuar con mi trabajo, entre a la habitación frente a mesa se encontraba soul con el vaso en sus manos.

¡Esperen! ¿Acaso se tomo la droga?** (N/A: Con droga no me refiero a lo que toman los drogadictos, más bien como una sustancia)**

Soul volteo a verme confundido.

-¿Estabas en la casa?-pregunto.

-Sí, oye, ¿por casualidad no tomaste algo?- pregunte fingiendo no estar interesado.

-Hump, bueno eso creo…-respondió.

¡Perfecto! Podre utilizar a este idiota para comprobar si realmente tiene buen efecto.

-¡Oh, parece que hoy también hará buen tiempo!- murmuro el (–imbecil-) compañero de mi querida hija maka mientras miraba el cielo.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, quede en verme con los chicos en las canchas deportivas…-dijo con una sonrisa- En cualquier caso, últimamente andas mucho por aquí, ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?

Rei nervioso.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondí- ¿Acaso piensas que es necesario que vigile la casa? Estaré bien, puedes irte.

_Ya bebió el agua con la droga… Sí, vamos, vete de una vez…_

-No pienso que necesitemos vigilancia… pero qué más da. Nos vemos- dijo para luego salir de la casa.

Reí internamente.

_Hoy lo entenderás…. Maka no es la única para ti, comprobaras los efectos de mi droga, soul, no… sujeto…_

-Oh, soul, ¿Ya te vas?- pregunto maka.

-Si- respondió soul mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca.

_¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Maka volvió de la compra! Esto sería complicado si soul se enamorase de ella..._

Rápidamente salí de la casa para dirigirme a mi pequeña hija.

-¡Maka!- la llamé.

-Oh, sí, toma aquí está todo lo que me pediste papa- dijo mientras me entregaba la bolsa.

-Gracias…-murmure.

-Hump… Ah, soul, tenemos que estudiar para el examen final, así que no puedes ir a jugar con Black star- dijo maka.

-Entendido- respondió resignado.

_Bueno no he tenido que intervenir, soul no ha cambiado en su forma de ser… Eso quiere decir, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Otro fracaso?..._

-Quiero decir, esto es por nuestro bien, no aprobarás el examen si solo te la pasas jugando, ¿sabes?- lo regaño maka.

-¿No podrías callarte, por favor?- se quejo el idiota, soul.

-¿Por qué? No es bueno que actúes de esa forma. De todos modos, soul…- hizo una pequeña pausa- Uhm… soul…

-¿Qué?- pregunto el albino irritado.

_Un momento, ¿Es mi imaginación? Las mejillas de maka empiezan a sonrojarse… ¡NO PUEDE SER!_

-Soul, eres un idiota sin remedio… pero hay ocasiones en las que no eres asi…-murmuro maka totalmente sonrojada- A veces eres la peor arma, no, no es eso…

-¿Huh? ¿De que estás hablando?- pregunto confundido.

-¡¿Por qué no me comprendes?- grito maka- yo… no te odio… etto… ¿Cómo te lo digo?... De todos modos, ¡No quiero que me dejes!

-¿Aaaaah…..?- dijimos soul y yo al unisonó.

-¡Vale maka, cálmate!- le roge mientras intentaba alejarla de soul.

-Papa, ¡No interfieras!- exclamo al mismo tiempo que me empujaba lejos de ella- Soul, en realidad eres, guapo.

Maka tomo de la mano a soul para luego acurrucarse tiernamente sobre su pecho.

-Hey, ¿Por qué me coges de la mano?- pregunto soul atonito al repentino comportamiento de mi hija.

_¡Finalmente, mi droga está funcionando! Aun así no es el momento para celebrarlo…_

-Soul…-musito maka.

Se lanzo contra el ocasionando que ambos perdieran el control y terminaran cayendo de sentón al suelo.

-¡TE AMO SOUUUL!-Grito maka a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto soul completamente desconcertado-¡Seguro que ha sido por estudiar demasiado y algo que no te sentó bien en tu cabeza!

-¡Quédate conmigo!- grito maka mientras se aferraba mas a soul-¡Quedate a mi lado para siempre!

Esto ya llego demasiado lejos. Velozmente me acerque hasta ella para enseguida intentar alejarla de soul.

-Maka, a estas alturas… ¡Ya es suficiente!-la regañe.

-Papa, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!- se revolcaba impaciente entre mis brazos.

-¡¿Q-q-qué diablos le está pasando?- volvió a preguntar soul.

-¡Soul, seguro que Maka estudió demasiado y por eso actua así!-mentí.

-¡Suéltame papa!-grito maka completamente desesperada- ¡Estoy bien, solo estoy enamorada de Soul!

-Esto no es normal…- murmuro soul.

-¡Soul, déjamela a mí!-le dije- ¡Ahora vete, rápido!

-Con mucho gusto- respondió para después caminar a paso rapido.

-¡Soul, no te vayas!- suplico maka con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Tengo que pensar primero en los estudios!- respondió mientras levantaba una mano en señal de despedida y seguía caminando- ¡Nos vemos!

-¡NO TE VAYAAAAAS!- Grito maka entre sollozos.

-¡Veteeee!- Grite aun más alto.

-¡SOUUUUUUUL!

Una vez que soul desapareció por completo de nuestra vista, suspire aliviado. Mire a maka fijamente se encontraba sollozando y repitiendo vez tras vez el nombre de soul. Me acerque a ella y le acaricie dulcemente el cabello como solía hacerlo cada vez que lloraba.

-Cálmate maka, ahora todo está bien-le dije dulcemente.

-¡¿Qué está bien? ¡Sueltame!-dijo con la voz entre cortada- Soul se ha ido… soul…¿huh?

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Oh, estas bien-murmure.

-¿Qué… estaba haciendo?-pregunto confundida.

-Volviste de la tienda, eso es todo- respondí para luego comenzar a reír de una manera un tanto macabra.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Absolutamente de nada…-susurre.

**Esa misma noche…**

Reí de manera macabra mientras seguía mezclando las sustancias.

_La poción que se tomo maka había sido todo un éxito pero al parecer solo era algo temporal._

_Ahora con esta nueva lograría tener un efecto más duradero y resistente._

-Y seré la Death Scythe más popular de toda Death City, buajajaja… **(N/A: Creo que todo esto ya le afecto Cx)**

**¡Fin!  
**

* * *

_Aaaaw al fiin teerminee ~ xD_

_Si les gusto dejen un Reviews y si no tambien dejen uno... No sean malos, me haran tan Felices si me regalan uno aunque sea :D_**  
**


End file.
